


Art / Words The Life and Loves of a Dragon Lord

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Banishment, Cannon Era, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, References to Merlin, Romance, Separations, Traditional Media, dragon lord, post purge, pre purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art and three, 300 word drabbles focusing on Dragon Lord BalinorA storm is Brewing, New Horizons, and Farewell





	Art / Words The Life and Loves of a Dragon Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onasariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> I wrote these drabbles a long time ago and have been waiting for an opportunity to bring them over to A03. What better than Littlemittens Birthday celebration. The art is new, using pastel pencils. It's my first attempt at drawing Balinor.
> 
> Originally betated by the wonderful Caldera32 and posted on Fanfiction.net

**A Storm is Brewing**

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/cdy5eo5)

 

Balinor paused next to the nursemaid and plucked the screaming babe from her arms.

"I can take him for a bit if you like."

She nodded and scurried away before he had a chance to change his mind.

The dragonlord was completely unfazed by the puce-faced, snot-encrusted infant, hoisting him into the air so they were eye-to eye.

"Causing trouble already, I see." He chuckled. "My, how small and loud you are for one born with such a great responsibility."

With a seamless grace, the large man shifted the squawking bundle into the crook of his elbow. He fished out a wooden carving from the folds of his cloak and waved the little dragon hypnotically at the babe as he paced gently up and down.

"That's better; I can see your mother in you now."  _Perhaps Uther will take some comfort in that._ "You know, if I ever have a son, you two will probably be friends so I'll be relying on you to set a good example."

Balinor allowed himself a moment to indulge in the fantasy of a family. As it was, none of the ladies of the court took his fancy but there was still time enough.

The door creaked as the physician exited.

"My Lord."

"How's Uther?"

"Distraught."

"Do you know why he called me?"

The physician shook his head. "I fear our king has become irrational in his grief... be careful."

"Always." He passed the sleeping infant to Gaius. "Until next time, Prince Arthur."

Balinor braced his shoulders adjusting the ornate cloak and went to face his king.

THE END

 

* * *

 

 

**New Horizons:**

The work is hard and tedious; she takes a moment to stretch her back, looking at her companion. He controls the scythe like an extension of himself, rhythmically swinging it back and forth. He's shirtless and taut muscles ripple under his skin as he moves - his torso showing the evidence of his previous life. She thinks him beautiful, despite the scars.

She feels a pang of guilt that his misfortune has given her so much joy but she would never have met such a man otherwise. He's a noble - torn and muddied clothes can't disguise it. There's something about the way he moves and conducts himself; honour and kindness shine through.

She cannot imagine the life he's left behind, yet he tells her it's worth it to be at her side — Hunith believes him. Never has her future looked so bright. Balinor will be a good father, attentive but firm. Soon he'll know their news, but not yet.

He stops, wiping moisture from his brow, her gaze enough to pull him from his work. He walks towards her, a smile lighting up his face and making her heart leap.

Hunith is no fool, she knows what he's run from and why, but he is her soulmate and she would do anything for him.

Balinor slips his arms 'round her waist, kissing the nape of her neck. She dips her head, twisting in his arms to face him and meet his lips.

"I am truly blessed."

"As am I." She giggles. "Now get back to work."

The End

* * *

 

**Farewell**

_Dearest Hunith,_

_Please forgive me but I have gone where you can't follow. It pains me to steal away in the dead of night but it is the only way. You must know under different circumstances I would never be parted from your side._

_I was a broken man and you healed me; mended torn flesh, a shattered heart and a tormented mind. I'm richer for finding you and I will forever cherish the memory of the night we shared._

_As I write, the bed is still warm and I long to cling to your delicate form but alas I cannot; honour is gone and Uther's men would murder babes and women in their quest to find me. Banish all traces of my presence, never utter my name; burn this letter, my bandages and clothes - perhaps then, my Hunith, you will be safe._

_I took one of your scarves and will wrap it 'round my neck so the faint scent will sustain my soul in the days ahead. In return I leave you this rose. Like my love for you, the petals will not fade or die – I carved it from the tree by your door. Holly is said to ward off those who would do you harm; I hope it serves you well._

_I wish I could have taken you flying and shown you the beauty of the world from the skies. When you see the hawks, think of me and know because of you I am free._

_You are a wonderful woman, Hunith; you deserve so much more than I can offer. I hope that you will be happy._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Balinor_

* * *

Just an idea as to where Merlin's name may have come from.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look. I hope you like what you saw.  
> Apparently, Romans planted holly bushes next to doorways to protect against intruders and evil spirits.


End file.
